


Crimson

by FiloX



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiloX/pseuds/FiloX
Summary: Sith Obi-Wan





	Crimson

<https://www.deviantart.com/drifting-willow/art/Crimson-818131276>


End file.
